


Full

by Stygimoloch_13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Come Inflation, Cumplay, Gay Sex, Inflation Fetish, Inflation Kink, I’m sorry, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Phil Lester, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygimoloch_13/pseuds/Stygimoloch_13
Summary: Dan wants to try something new...come inflation
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that there is a disturbing lack of inflation fanfic in the phandom. Enjoy!

Dan had a lot of weird kinks. So did Phil. After eleven years of being together they had pretty much tried everything there was. Except this. Come inflation. Dan had discovered this while reading fan fiction a couple of days ago and he couldn’t stop thinking about it since. He knew that Phil wouldn’t judge him but he didn’t want to tell him. This, this just seemed to weird (even compared to some of the stuff they had done).

Dan finally built up the courage to ask Phil about it. “Hey Phil” He said nervously.  
“Yeah” Phil said looking away from the pasta he was cooking  
“I was wondering if you wanted to try... something”  
“Like what”  
“Like in the bedroom”  
“I’m interested”  
Dan fidgeted nervously. “Come inflation...” he said quietly. “What’s that”. Phil asked stirring the pasta sauce.  
“It’s where you come in someone so much their belly expands with all of the cum.”  
Phil’s dick twitched at the sound of that. 

~~~

“So how are we going to do this?” Phil asked as he sat between Dan’s spread legs.  
“I’m not entirely sure, I guess we just fuck a bunch of times.” Dan answered uncertainly. “Like over and over again? I’m 33 I’m not sure I can do that.”  
Dan thought for a bit “We could like take breaks in between”  
“That sounds like a plan” Phil said, grabbing the lube and a buttplug.

He coated his fingers in lube and thrust two of them into Dan’s hole. Dan let out a load moan. They had sex enough that Dan was always kind of stretched. He quickly worked up to three fingers. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist as he lubed up his cock. He thrust into the tight wet eat of Dan. Dan head fell back as he groaned. Phil fucked fast and hard hitting Dan’s prostate every time. Dan was too lost in the pleasure to do anything. Soon Dan came coating his chest in ribbons of white. Seeing that made Phil come. He thrust hard so he was balls deep. He moaned releasing his seed into Dan. He pulled out and replaced him with the buttplug, containing his work.

Dan loved when Phil came in him (he didn’t like cleaning it out but he liked when it happened) he loved the feeling of fullness. He could never get enough of that feeling, he was so excited for what was to come. They watched some anime while they waited. Dan squirmed around in excitement, he couldn’t wait. An hour later they had their next round. After two loads they really how long this was really gonna take. They spent the rest of the night on and of fucking and sleeping. They watched as Dan’s tummy slowly expanded. He was in pure bliss, he was so full, so full of Phil.

Phil thought Dan was incredibly hot like this. Completely wrecked after who knows how many rounds, covered in his own cum, full of Phil’s seed, his sore hole stretched wide around a buttplug. There was a part of Phil that loved how owned Dan looked. He was his, stuffed full with him, covered in marks by him. Phil curled round an exhausted Dan and fell asleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s anything you’d want me to write please tell me! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
